Fever
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Onodera falls ill just before a family get together. Lucky for him Takano is there to help.


**Eric's Alan:** Yeah...HatorixChiaki. Haha sorry this just popped into my head so here is a TakanoxOnodera.

**Onodera:** Eric's Alan does not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or the characters. She also can't keep to a story plan.

~X~X~X~X~

Onodera squeezed his eyes tighter and tried to ignore the pounding in his head. His whole body was on fire and aching. His mind was fuzzy. He couldn't remember anything past finishing the storyboards. He groaned as the pain intensified.

"You're awake." A voice said. A familiar voice. A gentle voice.

Opening his eyes he glanced in the direction of the voice. Two men were in the room. Takano Masamune and a man he had never seen before. "T-Takano-san?" He mumbled in a hoarse voice.

"I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Takano sat next to him on the bed and stroked his head lovingly.

"Tired...and weak..."

Takano was about to say something but the other man cleared his throat "Oh,right,this is your doctor." Takano said

"My...doctor?" Onodera repeated weakly

"Yeah. You're in the hospital. Do you not remember?"

Onodera just shook his head.

"My name is Maraki. How much do you remember?" The man asked, he clearly knew the answer already.

Before Onodera could speak a woman came in with another IV drip. "I-" he started, but stopped to clear his throat "I don't remember anything after Takano-san and I finished the storyboards. " he replied as the woman left after replacing the IV.

"You collapsed from a fever." Takano said.

"A very high one." Maraki added "You're fever started to go down last night,but we weren't expecting you to wake up this soon. After you finish this IV you can go home." Maraki said and started to leave the room, adding over his shoulder "You are to rest,though, your fever hasn't broken yet. It could get worse again if you over do it."

Takano waited a minute after the door was closed before leaning down and kissing Onodera's forehead "You scared me when you collapsed. I'm so glad you will be okay." He said as he continued to gently stoke his head.

"How long...was I unconscious?"

"Two days. Do you want to stay at my place until you're better or would you rather I stay at your place?" Takano leaned down and pressed his forehead to Onodera's.

"I will be fine. You don't need to trouble yourself." Onodera pulled away.

"No. You need someone to keep an eye on you until your fever breaks." Takano argued. He had no intention of leaving Onodera alone.

Onodera didn't answer right away. He didn't want Takano staying with him. At the same time it might be a good idea to have someone nearby in case something did happen. What should he do? His mind was too fuzzy to think right now and his eyes were getting heavy.

"You need to stay awake until we get home." Takano shook his shoulder gently.

"But I'm tired." Onodera complained weakly.

"You can sleep all you want when we get home."

~X~

The ride home had been quiet since Onodera fell asleep. Takano had given up on trying to keep him awake and they were now at his apartment. He wanted to wake the brunette so he could eat,but he had promised to let him sleep so he went to the kitchen and fixed enough for one person. Two hours after he had finished eating, Onodera emerged from the bedroom.

"Takano-san?" he rubbed his eyes and leaned against the door frame for support.

"You finally woke up. Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat if you want."

"I'm not really hungry." Onodera replied sitting next to Takano on the couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Takano pulled Onodera down so his head rested in his lap and covered him up with the blanket on the back of the couch. "I'm going to stay here tomorrow so I can keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a little kid." Onodera grumbled.

"No,you're not. However, your fever is still high and I don't want you here alone." Takano countered.

"The work will pile up if you don't do it." Onodera pointed out.

"I can check the storyboards here and Hatori can handle the printers."

"I can call you if I need you."

"If I stay you won't have to call me."

"What if they need you for something?"

"Hatori and Kisa both have my number."

Onodera gave up. He didn't have the energy to argue with Takano right now. He just wanted to rest without being disturbed. He sighed when he remembered the family get together.

"What's wrong?" Takano asked,his eyes full of concern as he tightened his hold on Onodera.

"It's nothing. My family has a get together planned for tomorrow."

Takano laughed "I thought something was bothering you,now I know what it was."

"It's not funny! If I don't go they will never let me hear the end of it." Onodera didn't try to hide his irritation.

"But you aren't going." Takano pointed out.

"I know that. I will call my mother later."

"You should call her now."

Onodera sighed. He could already feel the headache that would follow this conversation. His mother would find some way to make him go. He picked up his cell phone,which had been laying on the table, and dialed his mother's number. He heart dropped when she answered on the second ring.

"Ritsu! You haven't called me in forever!"

"Mother it has been four days." he tried to clear his throat without her noticing.

"Really? Oh how time passes! Everyone can't wait for you to get here."

"About that..."

His mother was silent and that was never a good thing. After a moment she asked "You are coming, right?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling up to it." he needed to end this soon because he was beginning to get lightheaded. Takano noticed and got up to get a cool cloth.

"What do you mean 'I'm not feeling up to it'? This is your family!" Onodera moved the phone away from his ear as she started to yell.

"I'm sorry. I came down with a fever and-" he didn't get the chance to finish because she interrupted.

"Stop making excuses!"

"I really am sick." he would have raised his voice,but his head was already hurting. Takano returned with the cloth and lifted Onodera's head so he could sit down. He let the brunette get comfortable before placing the cloth on his forehead.

"If that is the case then we will have it at your apartment!" and with that she hung up.

"I could hear most of that." Takano said softly as he ran his fingers through Onodera's hair "Do you want me there with you?"

"Please. I don't think I can deal with them on my own right now."

"You know I could always take you back to the hospital and that way you could get out of it." Takano said playfully

"I would rather not. Mother would only come and yell at me for missing the dinner."

"Dinner? You didn't mention that."

"We always go out for dinner when we are all here. We hang out, go to dinner, and then come back and hang out some more. I'm getting dizzy. Do you mind if I go lie back down?"

"Of course. Let me help you so you don't fall." Takano replied. He carefully picked up Onodera and carried him back to the bedroom. "We will go back to your apartment in the morning." he said as the two got comfortable.

~X~

Onodera opened his eyes to the blinding morning light. Takano wasn't next to him anymore,but there was a note.

_I went to pick up a few storyboards. I won't be long so wait for me. If you get hungry help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I love you,Ritsu._

_~Takano_

Onodera sighed and pulled the blankets back up with the intention of going to sleep. That didn't happen because Takano walked in that exact moment.

"Good morning,Ritsu." Takano sat on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Morning." Onodera sighed and sat up.

"Get dressed and we will go over now." Takano handed him his clothes "I washed them for you."

"Thank you." Onodera quickly changed and then they went next door.

Takano led Onodera to the couch and pulled him down "Tell me what needs to be done and I will do it. I want you to rest."

Onodera shook his head "There is nothing to do."

Takano shrugged and plopped down next to Onodera "Hey,Ritsu, do you want me to come to the dinner?"

"I would like it if you could come."

Takano leaned forward and started looking over one of the storyboards "Then I will come. Are you up to a little work? I picked up Motou-sensei's storyboard."

"Sure." Onodera said "Do you mind if I go put on something more comfortable?"

"Of course." Takano looked up "Go ahead. I will start on these."

When Onodera came back he was wearing sweat pants and a loose T-shirt. He took the storyboard and started working on it. Before long there were papers spread out everywhere.

~X~

Takano took the pen from Onodera's hand and set it on the table before covering him up. He had dozed off and since it was only eight in the morning Takano figured he had time to sleep. He continued checking the storyboard he started. After half an hour Onodera woke up. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Ritsu you're sick. Don't worry about it." Takano smiled "You want to rest or continue?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty."

"I might as well stay awake since they should be here soon." Onodera yawned. He really didn't want to stay awake.

Takano frowned. The exhaustion was clear in Onodera's voice and his face was flushed. "Don't push yourself. If you need to rest then do so. I will wake you when they get here."

Shaking his head Onodera replied "Masamune I can't. Besides, I'm not tired."

"You finally called me by my name." Takano leaned over and captured Onodera's lips with his own.

Onodera was the one to break the kiss "Baka. You will get sick kissing me."

"I don't care."

"I do!" before Takano could say something there was a knock on the door. Onodera stood up and walked to the door.

Takano stayed on the couch and continued on the storyboards. There were three more left before they would be finished. He tuned out the voices other than Onodera's. He looked up as Onodera's mother followed him in.

"Mom this is Takano Masamune."

"Oh, your boss?"

"Yes." Onodera replied.

"Why is he here?"

"Um...well..." Onodera hadn't thought of an excuse yet.

"I live next door. Since Onodera is sick I thought I would bring some of the storyboards and work on them with him. Our deadline is soon." Takano stepped in.

Onodera gave him a grateful look before sitting down. He was already exhausted and this was only the beginning.

Takano wanted to hold Onodera and let him rest,but they couldn't let on that they are together. So instead he got up and went to the kitchen to wet the cloth again. As he returned he asked "If you don't mind I will stay and correct these." the question was directed at Onodera,however,it was his mother who answered.

"Absolutely not. The others will be here anytime now and I don't want you disturbing the family."

"You can stay,Takano-san." Onodera answered,clearing ignoring his mother.

Takano handed Onodera the cloth with a look that said 'I wish I could do more.' He knew by the time dinner came around Onodera wouldn't have the energy to go. He tried to ignore the look given by Onodera's mother.

"Thank you." Onodera said. He returned the look with one of his own that said 'Don't worry about it.' His mother was watching them with a disapproving look as they continued working. "Takano-san do you think this is okay? I think so,but I want your opinion."

Takano tried to keep a straight face as he leaned over to see what Onodera was talking about. He knew this was just a cover up to be closer to each other. "Yeah. It looks good,but you should change that panel there so it will be less crowded."

The knock on the door brought the attention away from the two editors. Takano sighed "I don't think we will be able to finish these right now."

"I agree." Onodera nodded and started gathering up the storyboards. Yawning he mumbled "This is going to be a long day..."

~X~

There were more people than Onodera's small apartment was meant to hold. Young children chased each other around while the teenagers shared their gossip,though there was one girl who was enjoying the conversation with the adults. When his mother had said 'the whole family' he thought she meant the ones in the area,not from everywhere,which included the ones who worked out of the county. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it. Onodera was trying to keep up with the conversation,but in reality he was simply giving his opinion when asked.

Takano was a little shocked that there were so many people here. He wasn't comfortable with the interrogation he was receiving from Onodera's father. He was trying to do what he could for his lover without fussing over him or causing suspicion. It was clear to him that Onodera was fighting to stay awake.

~X~ TIME SKIP ~X~

Takano shifted from foot to foot anxiously as he waited on Onodera. He wanted to say something to his family, but it wasn't his place to do so. He looked up when the bathroom door opened and Onodera came out. "Ready?"

"Yeah." looking at his watch he added "You have time to go change before we need to leave."

"Are you sure? They won't appreciate us being late and your mother isn't happy with my coming as it is." Takano voiced his concerns as he followed Onodera out of the bedroom.

"We have time." Onodera answered as he sat heavily down on he couch, his head resting in his hands. He felt worse then when he woke up this morning and could really do without going to dinner. If only his mother would listen to him.

"Ritsu?" Takano put a hand on his back and sat next to him "Are you okay?"

"No." Onodera mumbled and leaned against Takano.

"What's wrong?" Takano felt Onodera's forehead with his other hand and sighed "Other than your fever going back up."

"My stomach hurts."

"Go change and get in bed. You're not going to dinner. You need to be resting and not jumping through hoops for your mother." Takano said, leaving no room for argument. He wouldn't allow his lover to push himself like this. Getting up he held out his hand out to Onodera "Come on."

"Masamune..." Onodera looked up "I can't just skip this. My mother would probably try to kill me if I did."

"Yes, you can just skip this. Ritsu the doctor told you to rest, but you haven't done any resting since your family got here. You don't need to be pushing so hard." Takano reached down and took Onodera's hands and pulled him up.

"You're right." Onodera sighed and went back to his bathroom to change.

Takano sat on the bed and waited for Onodera to come out. He knew they would hear it from his mother when they all came back. He stood up and pulled back the blankets when Onodera came out. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" he asked as he tucked his lover in.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you, Masamune." Onodera replied as he got comfortable.

Takano laid down next to Onodera and wrapped his arms around him "Then sleep well. Just tell me if you need anything."

Onodera barely heard him. He was already drifting off to sleep.

Takano closed his eyes,though he knew he probably wouldn't sleep. He hadn't heard anything from Hatori of Kisa so he assumed everything was fine. He would call in the morning and check in just to be on the safe side. No doubt Yokozawa had been harassing them over something, though he figured Hatori heard more of it then Kisa. Random thoughts like those filled his mind until Onodera's phone started ringing. Takano sighed and went into the other room to answer the phone so he wouldn't wake Onodera. "Hello?"

"Takano? Why do you have Ritsu's phone? Never mind, I don't care about that. Where are you two? I think I am being generous by allowing you to come. You had better not have convinced him to skip this dinner!"

"Onodera isn't feeling well and the doctor told him to rest. He is asleep right now. I won't allow you to put his health at risk."

"Me put his health at risk? What are you talking about?"

"You really want to know?" Takano couldn't hold annoyance back in his voice anymore "His fever has gone back up because he was jumping through hoops to please you! He should have been in bed resting,but he wasn't because of you!"

"And I suppose correcting storyboards isn't work at all?" she challenged.

Takano clenched his teeth. She knows that is his job. "I asked him if he was up for it and he said yes. He said he felt well enough for that,but that was before you came over and started bothering him!"

"Bothering him!" she yelled "We happen to be his family. We were not bothering him!"

"He needed to be resting! I was right there when he said he didn't feel well enough to come to the reunion and you thought he was making it up!" Takano shouted,no longer able to hide his anger "You want to know something else? He fell asleep while we were working so I allowed him to sleep. He wasn't feeling well then and he is feeling worse now!"

"Fine. We won't stay over there long after dinner. Just long enough to say bye and get our things." and with that she hung up.

Takano hit end and sighed, falling back onto the couch. He hoped their argument hadn't woken Onodera up.

"Masamune?" Onodera asked weakly, leaning against the door frame for support "Is everything okay?"

"Ritsu you shouldn't be up." Takano stood quickly and walked over to where Onodera was leaning. He lead the man back to the couch and pulled him down. He let Onodera rest his head on his lap and covered him up with the blanket that was on the couch. "Everything is fine. Why wouldn't be?"

"I heard you yelling." Onodera replied "I assume that was my mother. I'm sorry you had to deal with her."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I woke you up when you needed to be sleeping." Takano ran his hand through Onodera's soft brown hair.

"Don't worry about it." Onodera yawned and closed his eyes, easily going back to sleep.

Takano gazed fondly down at Onodera before carrying him back to bed. After tucking his lover in, Takano returned to the sitting room and started on another storyboard. He wanted to get these finished. It pleased him when the mangaka had more than one chapter done by their deadline. It was, however, very uncommon. He finished the storyboards in an hour and decided to go lay down with Onodera. Takano quietly opened the door and used the wall to find his way through the dark room. He should have left the table lamp on so he could see. He would turn it on after Onodera woke up. Takano tried not to bounce the bed as he lay down. He wanted Onodera to sleep as much as he could. Leaning over he gently kissed the brunette's forehead and instantly he felt Onodera snuggle closer to him. Takano wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Onodera's. He loved it when they lay there together, Onodera in his arms and Takano playing with the soft brown locks of hair. "I love you, Ritsu." he whispered. He jumped when the front door opened and the voices of Onodera's family intruded into the silence. Takano quickly got up and flipped on the small table lamp and went back out to the other room. He was honestly surprised that Onodera had remained asleep. Onodera's mother didn't acknowledge him as he stood outside the bedroom door. Everyone else, though, said bye and that they enjoyed meeting him. Onodera's father shook his hand and gave an apologetic look with a glance at his wife, indicating that he was saying sorry for how she was behaving. Takano returned the look with a nod. After everyone was gone he returned to the bedroom and made himself comfortable next to his lover once more. He was happy that Onodera had remained asleep, but it also worried him. He knew that he was just being overprotective.

Onodera felt the bed move and Takano's strong arms pull him closer. Opening his eyes he mumbled. "Thank you, Masamune." He felt Takano tighten his hold.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." Takano whispered.

"Alright." Onodera closed his green eyes. "I love you, Masamune."

"And I love you, Ritsu. I will be right here if you need anything." Takano kissed Onodera's neck and then rested his head on Onodera's. "Sleep well."

~X~X~X~X~

**Eric's Alan:** Thank you for reading!

**Takano:** Please review.


End file.
